


Inercia

by Vounnx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M, Not A Fix-It, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vounnx/pseuds/Vounnx
Summary: Ahora no hay más que piedra seca, lo que Steve considera un reflejo de su propia resignación. El corazón le martillea, la vista se empaña. La prueba distante de su amor es la ira ardiente con la que empuña su escudo. Ha sido un error descubrir su cara. No quiere ver cómo Tony se desmorona.No quiere ver cómo lo abandona.





	Inercia

Siempre hay esto con Tony, que te dice que pares.

Hay un montón de señales de tránsito en hebreo, hay caminos que te llevan a muros de cristal; siempre hay espejos. Steve es un artista, y tal como parecen hipérboles todo lo anterior, llegan a ser ciertas (dígamos, sabiendo que son hipérboles y aun tomándolas en serio).

También hay esto con él que te impulsa a seguir. Cualquier equívoco se esfuma. Cualquier altercado. Ha habido sangre y lágrimas, como se sabe que sucede cuando se ama crónicamente. ‘Crónicamente’, o sin un término aparente, que no acaba, que no parece roturar incluso en la sedición contra el alma. La sangre se seca y las lágrimas se liberan en la oscuridad. Así es como ha sido con Tony.

Hay un desafío en cada movimiento. Steve una vez lo confundió con coquetería. Esto tampoco es raro, la confusión entre desafío y coquetería; para Steve ambos son congénitos, inseparables. No hay atracción alguna hacia alguien que no envuelva desafíos. El desafío está en sí mismos. Y puesto que el desafío es una oposición, un obstáculo, a Steve no le queda más que atravesarlo.

Pero esto no es tan sencillo, el atravesar obstáculos como se hace en una competencia de equitación. Él ama a Tony. Esta es la esencia de su desgracia: su amor es el obstáculo. Para Steve el amor es sagrado, por lo que el amor no puede ser atravesado; sin embargo, el amor de ellos no puede ser menos que un sacrilegio al mismo amor profundamente reverenciado por Steve. El amor tiene que liberar, no reprimir. La puerilidad de esta visión del amor es armónica con la dificultad de la forma de libertad del Capitán América, si acaso la libertad pueda tener formas. Todo en Steve se compone de equilibrios, límites ineluctables. Nada se define fuera de esos límites, ni siquiera el amor.

Hay esto con Tony que te dice que pares, en efecto. No es desacertado, este anuncio de bifurcación. Incluso con el dolor agudo en sus costillas, puede sentir el borboteo de amor transformándose en resignación. La resignación, bien lo sabe él, es el límite. Al resignarse, Steve reconoce que ya no hay alternativas.

Mierda, Tony.

La máscara frontal de la armadura está abierta. En alguna ocasión, Steve había pensado que los ojos de Tony eran todo lo que necesitaba ver. Necesidad espiritual, aquello que era parte del ‘ser’, de lo que no se descompone. Fue un pensamiento tierno e impoluto que llegó a él y que no pudo ser reemplazado.

Los ojos han sido descritos como ‘las ventanas del alma’. Mirar a los ojos a alguien declara la búsqueda de la verdad en la persona. Steve miraba a los ojos a Tony porque era todo lo que necesitaba ver. O sea, su necesidad era de Tony. Nunca encontró a Tony, nunca lo conservó tanto como cuando lo miraba a los ojos. Tenía que levantar el rostro suntuoso y preservar el contacto. Para esto, también hubo que ofrecer algo de sí mismo. Probablemente por eso Tony admitía la intrusión.

Ahora no hay más que piedra seca, lo que Steve considera un reflejo de su propia resignación. El corazón le martillea, la vista se empaña. La prueba distante de su amor es la ira ardiente con la que empuña su escudo. Ha sido un error descubrir su cara. No quiere ver cómo Tony se desmorona. No quiere ver cómo lo abandona.

El escudo cae como aquella libertad añorada: destroza el cofre de metal, rompe los cables, desgarra la piel. La sangre florece de la boca de Tony. Sus ojos oscuros lo miran. Tony parece entender; no parpadea. Luego, la aceptación. Steve puede ver cómo Tony predijo esto. La verdad se le escurre por los ojos. Su cuerpo es toda la verdad resurgiendo de él.

La verdad es el alma de Tony. Eso que Steve codicia. No, no codicia. La codicia permite la acumulación de algo que se desvanece con el tiempo, es un deseo futil. Steve necesita de Tony, necesita a Tony. Todo Tony. Para un hombre que no ha tenido nunca nada, que sabe qué es precisar más que otros, qué valor tiene la gente, qué poco puede importar un imperio (¡que ha derruido un imperio!), necesitar de algo con tanto fervor debe significar algo. Ese algo debe serlo todo. Necesitar todo de alguien es necesitar el imposible. La utopía que es el alma de Tony es lo que mantuvo a Steve mirando sus ojos. La verdad propia, los secretos en ella, son cosas subjetivas. A Steve, en este momento, no le es importante la muerte de cualquiera que no sea Tony. La muerte de Tony es la del mundo.

Lo ve viejo, sin el peso contraproducente de la verdad. La sangre brota de su boca en dos caminillos paralelos a su barba. Gotean en su mandíbula. El escudo está a su costado. Su pecho agoniza. Suavemente. Ojos marrones están fijos en los suyos. Ni un murmullo sale de sus labios. No hay perdón. El perdón se lo deja a Dios. De Tony sólo necesita silencio.

Lo ama, es innegable. Negarlo ahora, que consume sus alientos finales, que lo tiene donde necesita, es impensable, aun si es lo único que podría salvarlo. No es un comprobante, lo que está sucediendo. Steve lo aprieta. Aprieta su mano, mira a Tony, entrega lo poco que le queda de alma, deja que Tony se apropie de esto. Los discursos de libertad mencionan la ausencia del yugo, del obstáculo: su amor se le resbala por las rendijas. Las costillas de Tony están rotas y el pulmón perforado le impide otro aliento. Abre los labios.

Steve se inclina y roba este último impulso. Puede ver el brillo de miles de millones de estrellas circundantes. Puede ver ahora cómo es Tony. Qué tanto miedo tiene, qué tanto lo odia. El anhelo. La vida. Arrebata todo esto. Si este es el fin de su mundo, Steve quiere verlo sucumbir.

Tony cree saber qué es parar. No hay frenos hasta que alguno muere. La muerte es lo que Tony le pide.

Steve ha estado muerto más tiempo del que ha estado vivo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
